


which is better, 1...or 2?

by meowy_times



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Plot/Plotless, i’m tired rn, kenma gets glasses, might rewrite it, ughhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowy_times/pseuds/meowy_times
Summary: Kenma’s sight was surprisingly good. It was at least a little genetic, Kuroo told himself. Because Kenma’s sight should honestly be atrocious… the way he was always playing games or watching others play video games. And he always played in the dark. But of course, both of Kenma’s parents had 20/20 vision. That meantKenma’s eyes were strong...maybe?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	which is better, 1...or 2?

**Author's Note:**

> oho what’s this? not tsukkiyama? it’s trash, i hate it, i might redo it, thanks
> 
> title is from what they always ask me when i go to the optometrist (haha my eyesight is shit)

Kenma’s sight was surprisingly good. It was at least a little genetic, Kuroo told himself. Because Kenma’s sight should honestly be atrocious… the way he was always playing games or watching others play video games. And he always played in the dark. But of course, both of Kenma’s parents had 20/20 vision. That meant 

Kenma’s eyes were strong...maybe? 

* * *

“Kuro.” 

“Hm?” Kuroo glanced at his friend. His eyes were still trained on the PSP in front of him. “What’s up?” 

“I need to miss afternoon practice tomorrow.” Kenma said, hitting the controls with practiced ease. 

“Ok? Do I need to ask why?” Kenma shook his head. Kuroo sighed and leaned back in the train seat. 

Kuroo sat through class, wondering what Kenma had to miss practice for. Was he just skipping? No… Kenma might’ve seemed lazy but he wasn’t. Just because Kenma didn’t waste energy didn’t mean that he was lazy. If he was skipping, then it would’ve been planned in advance. Not just a day ahead. Kenma was meticulous at planning his days off. 

Kuroo didn’t think about it for long. He got lost in chemistry class work, then his club activities, then watching Kenma playing games on the way home. Kenma recently got into more fighting quest games. They were interesting to watch since they also usually had a storyline. 

“Hey Ken-Ken, you should make your own video game.” Kuroo watched as Kenma’s face contorted in disgust at the nickname. 

“I guess.” He answered neutrally. “You could make a video game Kuro.” Kuroo snorted. Yeah right. Kuroo played games, but it was only for Kenma’s sake. If he were to make a video game, it’d probably be about chemistry or something. 

“You should try it. You know how to code, right?” 

“Yeah. I could probably make a game…” 

“Try it.” Kuroo said as the train pulled to a stop. Kenma didn’t respond as they got off. 

As he told Kuroo, Kenma wasn’t at practice the next afternoon. But Kenma  _ was  _ at school, making Kuroo wonder what he had to miss for. 

“Where’s Kenma?” Yamamoto asked. Kuroo could only shrug. Without Kenma, Nekoma was missing it’s ‘brain’ and practice just wasn’t the same. Although… that might also be because Kuroo decided today would be an easy day, so that the team could get closer. (He just needed a break ok?)

“Alright,” Kuroo looked around the circle of teammates, “What do you guys wanna play?” 

“Kuroo… is this really necessary?” Yaku asked. Kuroo shrugged. 

“Why not? Fine, let’s play Truth or Dare.” 

* * *

“Kuro.” Kenma showed up in the middle of their game. Meaning he missed juicy gossip, not like Kenma cared about that stuff. 

“Oh hey Kenma. I thought you were missing today.” Kuroo grinned. “Wanna join our game?” Currently, both Yamamoto and Yaku were shirtless after a dare. Lev was also sitting in a pretzel. 

“Uh, the appointment went faster than we thought it would. And not really.” Kenma mumbled. 

“Wait… Kenma lemme see your face.” Yamamoto approached Kenma slowly. 

“Uh-“ Kenma was cut off by Yamamoto carefully grabbing his face. Kenma was probably the only guy Yamamoto could be gentle to. “You have glasses!” Yamamoto exclaimed. 

Kenma with glasses was just the same as Kenma without his glasses. He ignored everyone and opted to sit in the corner, despite all the questions being thrown at him now. 

“How bad is your eyesight?”

“Can you see how many fingers I’m holding up?” (That was Lev.)

“You look nice with glasses Kenma!” 

“Is that why you missed practice?” 

Sitting back, he pulled out a new notebook. Kenma did take Kuroo up on his offer and was currently making a new game. Or trying. 

He didn’t know what he wanted to put into his game. What sort of storyline and lore did he want? Would he try open-world or platforms? Levels? 

Kenma decided on the train back home. A search game, to find the missing princess? Missing something. And every “chapter” could be an island. Each island would have levels. That was a game idea right?

* * *

Kenma went to the optometrist to get his actual glasses two weeks later. The ones he wore after the first time were mocks, to get used to it. It was weird, having glass in front of his face. It was weird that the optometrist had fake glasses to try first. 

Kenma walked into the office alone. His mother wanted him to get used to talking to people, even when it threw him under pressure and gave him anxiety. 

“U-uh…” Kenma trailed off. 

“Ah! Kozume-kun. Are you here for your glasses?” The optometrist came out of the hallway. “Give me a second.” He opened a few drawers and rummaged through them. Then, he pulled out a box and said, “Here ya go. Have a good day.” Kenma took the box and stared at his feet.

“Ken-Ken!” Kenma hated that nickname. Why did Kuroo insist on using it? “So are you making a game? You’ve been busy this week. Oh, your glasses are different!” Kenma sighed. He nodded. 

* * *

Kuroo played Kenma’s game in college. It took Kenma a long time to make, he had to get art and work bugs out. There are two endings to the game, Kenma was working on more. Kenma made the game about a cat, as expected of a Nekoma grad. Kuroo doesn’t actually know what to expect. It turned out to be about a pirate cat, looking for treasure. 

“So… Kenma. Which ending is better, 1… or 2?” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment if you want :)   
> (i really don’t like this one ugh)


End file.
